kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Ratman's Private Life
"Let's Play Ratman's Private Life" is the 35th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 139th of the series overall. Synopsis A superhero named Ratman (played by Stumpy), his sidekick Robquack (played by Quack Quack) and their butler Calfred (played by Mr. Cat), must deal with an annoying and nosy neighbor (played by Kaeloo) while a supervillain named Frosted Penguin (played by Olaf) tries to attack them. Plot The episode starts with a superhero and his sidekick entering their apartment, visibly exhausted after a fight with a supervillain called Sausageman. The hero remarks that the sausages he attacked them with are actually quite delicious. The narrator reveals that the superhero is none other than Ratman, “the world’s worst superhero”, and today’s episode of “The Private Life of Superheroes” will be about Ratman’s life outside being a superhero. His sidekick, Robquack, admits that living with Ratman can be quite annoying. Ratman angrily yells at Robquack for leaving yogurt containers all over the apartment. He calls his butler, Calfred. Calfred tells him that he watched the news and found out that Ratman set the city’s ice rink on fire. Ratman asks Calfred to park the Ratmobile in his parking spot. The narrator explains to the audience that ever since Ratman took up fighting crime, crime rates increased by 400%. Ratman asks Calfred to turn on the TV, only to learn via the news that the city has been plunged into chaos due to his sheer incompetence. While Ratman attempts to make excuses, Calfred cooks dinner. The narrator changes his focus to Calfred, who is trying to cook mutton and wishes he could cook Robquack as well. Before anything can happen, Ratman interrupts and demands the narrator to only focus on him and not on Calfred or Robquack. Ratman watches TV, only for his show to be interrupted by a broadcast from the Frosted Penguin seeking revenge on Ratman for the ice rink incident. Ratman ignores the threat. The doorbell rings and Ratman’s next door neighbor, who thinks he and Robquack are a couple, lets herself in. Ratman tells the narrator not to let his neighbor know why he’s there, since she doesn’t know about his secret identity. She invites them over for dinner the next day. Ratman says that sounds wonderful and has Calfred immediately send the woman away. Undeterred, she somehow finds a way to teleport back inside through a yogurt container and asks them questions about what she should make for dinner. She notices the camera and asks what show is being recorded. The narrator informs her that it’s for “The Private Life of Superheroes”. Now aware that Ratman is a superhero, but now knowing which superhero he is, the neighbor gets excited that she has a superhero for a neighbor. Ratman quickly lies that it was part of a prank show and he’s not really a superhero. Calfred tases the neighbor and throws her in the recycling bin outside the building. Before Calfred can return inside, the Frosted Penguin shows up and demands to know Ratman’s whereabouts. Calfred tells him to go to the 32nd floor and jump out of the window to get to Ratman’s apartment. Upon returning, Calfred finds out that the neighbor has been clinging to his back the whole time. She asks if they can have an after-dinner dance after the dinner at her apartment, only to be interrupted by screaming from outside; The Frosted Penguin, who is just as incompetent as Ratman, followed Calfred’s directions and jumped out the window of the 32nd floor. The doorbell rings again to reveal the Frosted Penguin, who landed safely in a trashcan and is back for revenge. Calfred, who opened the door for him, mistakes him for a panhandler and tells him that begging is not allowed in the apartment complex. This further infuriates him and he breaks into the apartment and starts firing lasers. Ratman and Robquack turn their sofa around and hide behind it to avoid getting hit. The neighbor, who thinks it’s a laser lights show, starts dancing to music on her headphones and miraculously avoids getting hit. The narrator criticizes Ratman for being so bad at his job. Ratman points out that he hasn’t transformed yet. He and Robquack transform and jump out from behind the couch. The neighbor unwittingly knocks over a few robots with her dancing. The Frosted Penguin gets mad at her. She recognizes him and starts gloating about how she’s surrounded by famous people. Unfortunately, she thought he was “The Frosted Auk” instead of the “Frosted Penguin”, angering him so much that he grabs her headphones and smashes them. Enraged, the neighbor transforms, puts him inside his own robot, and throws him in the air. Ratman decides that she would be a useful ally and asks her to join them. She says they can discuss it over dinner the next day. The episode ends with the narrator concluding the episode on “Ratman, the dumbest superhero ever”. An incensed Ratman calls Calfred, who shoots the narrator with a bazooka, ending the episode. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Offscreen reporter Supporting Characters * Olaf * Serguei Minor Characters * Sheep * Mini-Serguei Mentioned Characters * Ratman * Robquack * Sausageman * Frosted Penguin * Calfred * Olga * Mutant Carrots * Dr. Lactose Trivia * Ratman is an obvious parody of Batman. * Robquack is an obvious parody of Robin. * Calfred is an obvious parody of Alfred Pennyworth. * "Les saucisses, un délice!" is a callback to "Let's Play at Saving Money". Gallery Screenshot_20191222-105027.png Screenshot_20191222-105104.png Screenshot_20191222-105111.png Screenshot_20191222-105225.png D474BE6C-DA9D-48CA-A022-C50119B2A58E.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title